What a morning!
by nymph
Summary: "ORO" i know i had completely confused him.-a little K&K its very cute...at least i think so -please R&R =)


I woke early to the sound of soft whimpering. It was not something I had heard often but the sound registered immediately....Kenshin? But how can a sound that soft carry all the way to my room?. Listening intently and hoping that he would soon wake from his torment I realized just how painful it was to hear him so unguarded and emotional...Why Kenshin?...Why keep all of this inside, only to have it hunt you in your dreams.

Placing on a light yukata, and typing my hair back lightly I made my way to my door, gently sliding it open. I stepped out into the cool morning air only to freeze at the sight in front of me. Kenshin sat opposite my door, leaning against a post, head hung in sleep and perspiration glazing his face. He's ...sleeping ...outside my ... my door..? He'll be so stiff when he wakes up...His soft whimpers continued as I quietly kneeled in front of him. 

"Onegai......not now....not her......Oh God please" Surprised at his meek plea I could only stare at the man in front of me. "Kaoru..dono...onegai...wake up.....open your eyes...." He's dreaming about me...and its hurting him. My hand lifted to his face without my consent. But I knew I would never be able to do something like this when he was awake so I revelled in the moment. Gently I wiped at the sweat that had gathered on his brow. Then slowly and cautiously so as not to wake him I traced Kenshin's sharp features with my index finger only to rest on his scar. Kenshin...I'm right here. 

My fingers then took a surprising turn and slid down to his lips carefully caressing them as I subconsciously licked my lips. His murmurs caught me by surprise and I jerked my hand back."Kaoru..dono...please...come back...come back to me" I choked on his last words as tears welled up in my eyes. Kaoru no baka...He's in pain and all you can think about is...is...argh....but... if it is just once... and he is asleep...what harm would it cause? 

As my mental battle continued unbeknownst to me a certain redhead began to stir. Kaoru this could be the only time you ever get to be true to your feelings, even if it is without his knowledge...For once just do what your heart is telling you, comfort the man you love. Taking in a sharp breath I leaned forward and gently pressed my lips to Kenshin's. Confused violet met shocked blue. 

I pulled back flushed and completely embarrassed. "K-Kenshin...I....umh....gomen nasai" My voice broke as I hissed out the apology. Cautiously peeking from behind my bangs the said rurouni sat shock still, his hand timidly touching his lips. Tears feel from my eyes against my wishes and a sob escaped my lips. Run. Don't look back...just keeping going. Hastily picking myself up I turned and ran as quickly as I could from the stupefied rurouni. Terrified at the consequences of my behaviour I could only run, vision blurred by tears and ragged breathing from my stifled sobs. Stupid Stupid Stupid. I chanted as I ran as fast as I could. But how could I hope to get far enough from the man known for his God like speed. 

Then I made my first mistake I looked back. And nothing. He wasn't following me. Thank Kami! Thud. I hit something and feel back. I twisted violently trying to stretch my arms out to brace for the inevitable impact with the floor. Only to be caught in strong arms. Kusu I knew it was too good to be true. 

"Why?" his voice was strange to my ears. Perhaps because I had to strain to hear him. By God I tried to think of some explanation that would get me out of this mess but nothing came except more sobs. Stop crying Kaoru no baka! Pull yourself together...you knew before you kissed him that you would have to eventually face him with your feelings. 

"Why?" This time I knew why his voice was so foreign. It was a mixture between his rurouni and hitokiri voice. He must be so angry with me...I violated our friendship. I've ruined everything. A new wave of tears threatened to spill as I came to the conclusion that things would never be the same. He had not let go of me from my fall yet. It was then that he decided to turn me around to face him. 

I shut my eyes tightly. I wasn't ready to look at him yet. Everything hurt. And he was going to leave me. "Kaoru-dono open your eyes." I wouldn't, I couldn't I was so scared he would leave me after my blunder. I whimpered as he lightly shook me. And the tears fell again.

I froze as his calloused fingers timidly brushed at the tears that spilled from my tightly shut eyes. "Kaoru, onegai, open your eyes and look at me." My eyes flew open in shock. Did he just call me Kaoru....just Kaoru? I was completely stunned. And then I met his eyes for the second time that night. He looks... But Kenshin's voice cut off my train of thought. "Why did you run from me...is it that you were terrified because you had actually kissed Battousai...is sessha that unworthy Kaoru?" his voice betrayed his calm face. I could hear his misery. He isn't ...angry with me he's hurt because he thinks I accidentally kissed him.

I did the only thing I could think to do. I kissed him again. This time differently though. I wanted to show him just how worthy he was of love. Especially my love. He froze against my touch. So I allowed my lips to linger on his for a moment and then slowly pulled away. There were those confused violet eyes again. A giggle escaped my lips as I leaned my forehead against his. 

"Oro." I had completely confused him. When I ran through the emotions I went through I could see how any person would have been confused with my behaviour. I pulled back and shyly placed my hand on his head running my fingers through his hair (something I had always dreamt about doing). "Kenshin why were you sleeping outside my room?" His breath caught when I asked this. Is he...blushing? 

"Ano...sessha doesn't sleep very well anymore ...and the only way sessha ever gets some sleep is if...sessha knows Kaoru-dono...ahem if sessha knows Kaoru is safe." He cringed as if he were awaiting some oncoming punishment from me. But I just stared intently at him, a smile spreading across my face. He needs to be near me. But then I thought of when I first found him. Distressed and whimpering from his haunting dreams. My hand dropped form his hair. Kenshin noticed my sudden unexplainable change because he grabbed the hand and gently squeezed it. "Kaoru sessha didn't mean to upset you."

"Why didn't you tell me you were having nightmares?" He looked completely taken back by my discovery. "...Kenshin." I smiled again, squeezed his hand and attempting to comfort him. "I heard you this morning and that's why...I...I..." He was staring at me and I was flustered, blushing and I knew it, but I was determined to tell him "...kissed you. I just wanted to be able to comfort you the way I've always want to...even if you would never know about it...even though.. you do now."

I gathered my courage and looked up at him. A genuine smile was plastered on his face but he was blushing too. When our eyes met he threw his arms around me and whispered in my hair. "What?" I was too focussed on being hugged to hear what he had said.

"Arigatoo gozaimasu Kaoru."

"Kenshin no baka, you could have been resting better earlier on if you had just said that you needed to sleep with me." 

"Oro" The words were out of my mouth before their true meaning hit me. Kenshin looked like he was going to have a nose bleed right there and then.

"epp...I...I meant in the room with me not...that way." Wow I had never blushed this much in one day and it wasn't even noon yet. Then the rurouni began to laugh. I personally didn't think it was very funny at all. But Kenshin continued to laugh until his eyes were watering, and then even I couldn't help but laugh at our situation. 

"K-Kaoru" he said between his laughter. "This unworthy one would be honoured to sleep in the same room as you." And that was when my own laughter stopped. Was he serious? 

"Alright" 

"Oro?"

I grabbed his hand and dragged him back to my room. "Oh and you can leave the unworthy one at the door, only Kenshin is allowed in here." It was still very early and after this mornings events I was exhausted. I put him in my room and raced down the hall to his room grabbing his futon and a blanket. Then I dashed back to my room and put his stuff on the ground next to mine.

Kenshin stood stock still where I had left him. "K-Kaoru." I heard his faint voice as I was busying myself making up his bed. I hmmed in response and continued with my task.

"Are you sure you want this unworth-" I cut him off with my most powerful death glare before he could finish that sentence. "*cough*....Are you sure you want me... to sleep in here with you?"

"If it will help you to sleep better, then hai. I can see no problem with it. Its better then sleeping against the post outside my door." I offered him a weak smile of assurance and finished with his bed. Then I trotted over to mine pulled back my blanket flopped down, pulled out my hair and took off my yukata. Then I looked up at him. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I looked at Kenshin. His face was a brilliant crimson, as he tried unsuccessfully to busy himself with an imaginary piece of lint on his shirt. I desperately tried to stifle my laughter, but it came out in a snort and fit of giggles. "K-Kenshin....*snort*...I promise I won't bite." Leaning over I patted his futon smiled suggestively and then wheezed with laughter falling back onto my futon. 

"Oro...K-Kaoru-dono!!"

"...back to dono huh?" I could clearly hear the hurt in my voice, and futilely tried to mask it with a smug smile. But I already knew it was hopeless to hide it from him. He was slowly walking to his futon, and eventually sat facing me. Its now or never. Find your answers. I sat up from my futon and looked him straight in the eye. "Why are you so impersonal with me? Even after everything you still call me 'miss'...well let me tell you something Himura, " I was jutting my finger in his face by now, "You can hide your feelings from me for as long as you want. But I will not subject myself to such torture. I care for you Kenshin and whether you have feelings for me or-" He leaned forward and kissed me so quickly and tenderly that my thoughts escaped me. His hand remained on my face and I had to fight to catch my breath.

"Forgive me for upsetting you. Old habits die hard Kaoru." I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until I let out a long sigh closed my eyes and allowed my self to revel in his touch. 

"I think I'm in love with you Kenshin," I whispered as he continued to softly caress my cheek. He chuckled and pressed his lips to my forehead. I opened my eyes to his kiss and found myself wrapped up in his embrace. His head nestled into the crook of my neck. 

"I'm glad you think so Kaoru because I know I'm in love with you." I threw my arms around him throwing us both off balance. We fumbled back onto his futon. Ane I tried clumsily to get off him but only ended up straddling him in the process. I was blushing profusely when I finally manage to scramble back onto my futon. His laughter made me forget about my clumsiness so I lied back down and pulled my blankets up as I stifled a yawn.

"You should go back to sleep Kaoru."

"Kenshin no baka you're the one who hasn't been sleeping the past few months so you shouldn't be telling me to go to sleep! And don't you dare oro me, Himura." I stretched my arm out sleepily and Kenshin grabbed my hand. 

"Alright Kaoru I'll go to bed. As long as I'm here with you I know you're safe...and....I....can...protect...you." His words become slurred as he drifted off to sleep, all the while still clasping my hand. I smiled as I looked him over one last time and went over everything that had happened to me this morning. If the morning was this eventful I can't wait to see how my afternoon is going to turn out. Turning towards Kenshin I closed my eyes and allowed sleep to finally take me, praying that perhaps my dream Kenshin would kiss as nicely as my real Kenshin. 


End file.
